battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Invisible Hand
|hidet= |sysmods=*2nd Control Bridge refitted as Count Dooku's private sanctum. *Hangars expanded to fill up space usually reserved for thrusters and reactors. *Boarding Chute |length=1,088 meters |width=198 meters |height=374 meters |mass= |max accel= |mglt= |max speed=2,500 G |engine= |hyperdrive= |hdrange= |hdsystem= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament=*Quad turbolasers (14) *Dual Laser Cannons (34) *Ion Cannons (2) *Point-defense Ion Cannons (12) *Proton torpedo tubes (102) **16 torpedoes each *12 Flak Guns *Tractor Beam projectors (8) |complement=*120 Vulture Droids *10-30 ''Hyena-''class bombers *120 Droid Tri-Fighters *160 Multi-Troop Transports *280 Droid Tanks |bays=2 main hangars *Bay One |escapepods= |crew=*17 OOM Pilot Droids *1 OOM command battle droid |skeleton= |passengers=*1.4 million B1 Battle Droids *1.5 million B2 Super Battle Droids |capacity= |cargohandling= |consumables= |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems= |hideu= |role=Carrier *Destroyer *Command Ship |era=Clone Wars |commission=20 BBY |firstsight= |destroyed= |retired= |lastsight=Courscant |battles=Various |affiliation=Confederacy of Independent Systems |fleet=Confederate Navy |taskforce= |owners=2005 General Grievous |commanders=*Lushros Dofine |registry= |other names=General Grievous's Command Ship |modules=}} The Invisible Hand '' nicknamed the ''Hand was a modified ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer and the flagship of the sinister 2005 General Grievous during the late Clone Wars. The vessel was colored a light blue-gray, with subtle yellow bow stripes which distinguished it from other Providence-''class carrier/destroyers bearing red striping. As the new flagship of the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies, it also served as the flagship for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Characteristics Manufactured and Weapons The ''Invisible Hand is manufactured by Quarren exiles from the Mon Calamari world of Dac as part of the Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps along with Pammant Docks at an underground factory on Pammant. While lacking the Malevolence's sheer firepower and armor, the ship is covered with powerful weapon emplacements, including Quad turbolaser turrets, Dual Laser Cannons, Ion Cannons, Point-defense Ion Cannons, proton torpedo tubes and Flak cannons. Each shot from the point-defense ion cannons releases as much heat as a 4.8 megaton bomb, while the maximum yield of one of the quad turbolasers is equivalent to a magnitude 10 groundquake. The Invisible Hand also has a Boarding Chute so they can board other warships such as Venator-''class Star Destroyers. Bridge The ''Invisible Hand's ''Bridge is located in the front just like ''Munificent-''class star frigates and ''Recusant-''class light destroyers. The ''Invisible Hand's ''Bridge set-up is different than a regular ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. It has 17 control pads for 17 OOM Pilot Droids to control. On the top section, 6 OOM Pilot Droids stationed on each side of the chair, middle section, 8 OOM Pilots on each side, and the bottom section, 3 OOM Pilots in the front controlling the ''Invisible Hand. This makes the Invisible Hand's bridge more easy to move around at the bottom section without all of the chairs like a regular Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. Complement crawling on ''Invisible Hand]] The Invisible Hand's complement is the same as any other ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. It carries 120 Vulture Droids, 120 Droid Tri-Fighters, 10-30 ''Hyena-''class bombers, 8 C-9979 Landing Crafts and ''Sheathipede-''class transport shuttles, 160 Multi-Troop Transports, and 280 Droid Tanks. The hangar bay, Bay One, is expanded to fit more droids, tanks, and Droid Fighter Clips for Droid Fighters. Modifications to the 2nd Bridge The Invisible Hand's 2nd Control Bridge is actually Count Dooku's Wizard's Tower. The Wizard's Tower doesn't have OOM Security Battle Droids manning it. It has a General's Quarters and more of a viewport than a 2nd Control Bridge. Though the Wizard's Tower does have elite B2 Super Battle Droids guarding it. Category:CIS Flagships Category:Providence-class carrier/destroyers